


Если вы...

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Если вы...

Стол был, мягко говоря, хлипким: рассохшаяся столешница держалась на неровных ножках разве что на честном крепком словце того, кто чинил его в последний раз, и наверняка это случилось ещё до Гражданской войны. Но Дин не думал об этом. Дин думал лишь о том, кто сейчас за ним сидел. Если вы хоть немного знаете Винчестеров, то знаете и то, что вариантов тут не так уж и много: либо за этим раритетом столярного искусства сидит Джон - суровый и немногословный глава семьи, напивающийся после очередного дела, не приведшего к Желтоглазому, либо Сэм – младший брат Дина, заноза в заднице и знатный ботаник. Если вы знаете Винчестеров сравнительно неплохо, то вам должно быть известно, что уже две недели, как Джон уехал на охоту, и за всё это время позвонил своим сыновьям лишь раз. Не нужно быть Шерлоком – и не удивляйтесь так сильно, да, Дин читал Конан Дойля, - чтобы сделать вывод, что мысли Дина в данный момент, равно как и всю большую часть его жизни, были заняты его несносным младшим братом. Который, надо сказать, напрочь игнорировал тяжёлый взгляд Дина, хотя им его сверлили уже минут пятнадцать.  
Если вы хорошо знаете Винчестеров… Впрочем, нет – для этого вам бы пришлось стать Дином, чтобы узнать то, что известно ему. Так вот, Дин мог бы (но вряд ли стал бы) вам рассказать, что ровно пятнадцать минут назад этот самый Сэм Винчестер довёл его до белого каления в двадцатый раз за те две недели, что их отца нет дома. Самому Сэму вчера исполнилось пятнадцать, и если вы не прогуливали уроки биологии человека в школе, то сразу смекнёте, что у Сэма самый разгар переходного периода, и небезосновательно предположите, что ссора между братьями случилась именно поэтому: гормоны, перепады настроения и всё прочее. Но Дин с вами не согласился бы и сказал, что Сэм и до этого дурацкого возраста был маленькой пакостливой заразой, и, как ни прискорбно, скорее всего, останется таким до конца своих дней. Короче говоря, минуя все эти психологические возрастные проблемы, суть ссоры состояла в том, что Сэм ему не дал. Нет-нет, вы всё правильно поняли – именно в этом самом смысле. «Этом» - с большой буквы и курсивом, как любят называть секс во всяких низкосортных жанрах литературы, если вы такую читаете. Если нет, то и не начинайте.  
Вернёмся всё-таки к Дину, который дуется на Сэма и сверлит его спину мрачным взглядом уже семнадцать минут. Да-да, пока мы рассуждали на отвлечённые темы, прошло целых две минуты. Разглядывая застиранную футболку, доставшуюся Сэму по наследству от старшего брата, Дин думал, как бы его переубедить и уломать, уговорить заняться тем, чем так хотелось. «Этим», ага.  
\- Сэм, - сказал Дин, вкладывая в интонацию как можно больше жалостности.  
Сэм, строчивший очередной конспект, вздрогнул и чертыхнулся – видимо, ручка в его руке вильнула, нарисовав в тетради ненужную завитушку. А, если вы помните времена, когда сами учились в школе, то помните и то, какими придирчивыми в вопросе аккуратности могут быть учителя. Неудивительно, что Сэм, сделав нечаянную помарку, заметно расстроился.  
\- Ты какой-то напряжённый, - заметил Дин, не слишком изящно продолжая подкатывать к брату.  
Сэм ничего не ответил, прекрасно зная, к чему тот клонит. Вместо этого он взял ластик, стирающий чернила, и принялся осторожно уничтожать лишнюю чёрточку.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе массаж сделаю, чтобы ты расслабился? – уже и сам не веря в успех, уныло спросил Дин.  
\- Отстань, - ответил ему Сэм.  
Дин тяжело вздохнул. Если вы хорошо знаете Дина Винчестера, то знаете и то, что он так просто не отступится.  
\- Сэмми… - Дин оттолкнулся от подоконника, у которого стоял всё это время, и подошёл к брату. – Ну Сэмми…  
\- Дин. Оставь. Меня. В покое.  
Дин положил ладони на плечи Сэма и стал легко массировать мышцы, несомненно уставшие после нескольких часов сидения за учебниками. Сэм постепенно расслаблялся в умелых руках брата, а затем и вовсе откинулся на спинку стула, позволяя делать с собой всё, что угодно. Пальцы Дина пробежались по сильной шее и зарылись в густые растрёпанные волосы. Сэм довольно замычал, прикрывая глаза. Дин массировал чувствительную кожу головы, обводил шершавыми подушечками пальцев уши – Сэм млел и едва не мурлыкал.  
\- Видишь, Сэмми, как хорошо. Давай же, ну?.. – решил пойти ва-банк Дин, не прекращая почти невинные ласки.  
\- У меня завтра тест!  
\- Вот и расслабишься перед ним.  
\- Мне придётся сидеть почти четыре часа!  
\- Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Пожалей мою несчастную задницу, - буркнул Сэм выворачиваясь из-под пальцев Дина и возвращаясь к своим учебникам.  
Но Дин и не думал сдаваться.  
\- А если я не буду… Ну, не буду в тебя…  
Сэм повернулся к нему.  
\- Это как же?  
\- Ну… - Дину было неловко, но он заставил себя договорить: - Если я не буду в тебя входить, а только так… Ну, посмотрю.  
\- Посмотришь? На что? – вопросительно изогнул бровь Сэм, слегка розовея ушами.  
Дин набрал воздуха в грудь.  
\- На твою дырочку.  
Брови Сэма поползли вверх, щёки залил трогательный румянец. Дин судорожно втянул носом воздух.  
\- Ну… Ладно… - с большой долей сомнения в голове согласился Сэм.  
Дин улыбнулся, приблизился ещё на шаг, потянул Сэма вверх:  
\- Вставай.  
Сэм подчинился, встал, упираясь задницей в ту самую рассохшуюся столешницу и посмотрел на брата, ожидая его дальнейших указаний.  
Он ещё не перерос Дина и не наработал мышечную массу – сейчас Сэм был сплошные углы, и эта хрупкость, неровность по-особенному заводила Дина. Он положил правую руку на гладкую щёку брата и поцеловал его, сперва неглубоко, дразняще, но потом всё более жадно. Другой рукой он беспорядочно гладил тонкую фигуру Сэма, вынуждая того то подхихикивать от щекотки, то постанывать от недостаточной силы прикосновений. Наконец, он остановился на пояснице и прижал его к себе, упираясь давно стоящим членом в такую же твёрдость Сэма. Дин потёрся об него, наслаждаясь поскуливаниями, которые издавал Сэм, пытаясь усилить трение.  
Проникнуть под мягкую резинку домашних штанов не составило никакого труда. Палец Дина привычно скользнул между ягодицами, находя тугое колечко мышц.  
\- Дин! Ты обещал! – сипло возмутился Сэм, попробовав отстраниться от брата, но тот не позволил, прижал Сэма к столу, практически усаживая на него, погладил сухую дырочку и вытащил руку.  
\- Я помню, - сказал он, беря Сэма за руку и кладя раскрытую ладонь себе на пах. Сэм обхватил пальцами выпуклость под джинсами, надавил. Дин негромко застонал, торопливо расстегнул пуговицы и молнию на ширинке, спустил вместе с бельём вниз, давая Сэму больший доступ, одновременно впиваясь в его губы колючим поцелуем.  
\- Это всё, что ты хотел? – промурлыкал Сэм Дину в рот. Дин ухмыльнулся, разрывая поцелуй, отталкивая Сэма от себя и резко разворачивая его к себе спиной.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, - пообещал он и нагнул Сэма, укладывая его животом на стол. Схватился чуть подрагивающими пальцами за резинку штанов и дёрнул их вниз, стараясь пока не задерживать внимание на открывшуюся взору бледную аккуратную задницу. Сэм переступил, высвобождаясь из штанин, и Дин коленом растолкал длинные ноги брата, заставляя развести их пошире.  
Вот теперь можно было посмотреть.  
\- Весь напоказ, для меня, - проурчал Дин, проводя шершавыми руками по нежной коже упругих половинок, вызывая у Сэма мурашки, и с оттягом шлёпнул его. Сэм вскрикнул. – Ш-ш, малыш, тихо…  
\- Дин… - Дин не дал ему договорить, принимаясь мять и поглаживать сливочно-белую попку, изредка быстро проезжаясь пальцем между ягодицами, вынуждая Сэма вздрагивать и напрягаться до тех пор, пока тот не осознал, не поверил, что брат сдержит своё слово.  
\- Боже, Сэмми, ты не представляешь, какой ты сейчас… Ты весь такой… всадить бы тебе по самые яйца, - задумчиво приговаривал Дин, вновь лаская маленькую дырочку пальцем – впрочем, не проникая внутрь.  
\- Дин, ты же…  
\- Я помню, Сэмми, не дёргайся… - Дин подступил ближе, прижимаясь влажной от смазки головкой к расселине и проводя ей вверх-вниз. Сэм дрожал.  
\- Ты можешь… можешь трогать себя, - разрешил Дин.  
Сэм высвободил руку, обвил член своими тонкими, умопомрачительными пальцами и медленно задвигал ими по стволу. Дыхание его стало прерывистым. Дин положил ладонь ему на поясницу и большим пальцем принялся кружить вокруг ануса, мягко надавливая на него.  
\- Дин… Ди-и-ин… Ну Ди-ин, - заканючил Сэм, елозя по отчаянно скрипящей столешнице, подаваясь задницей вверх в попытке насадиться.  
\- Нет, Сэм, не сегодня, ведь ты сам просил, - подрагивающим от возбуждения голосом возразил Дин, впрочем, уже с трудом контролируя себя.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Дин, пожалуйста, - хныкнул Сэм.  
\- Нет, малыш, завтра, всё завтра. Сегодня покажи мне, какой ты послушный. Давай, Сэмми, помоги мне, - с этими словами Дин пальцами левой руки развёл половинки, приоткрывая дырочку, а правой резко дрочил себе.  
\- Боже… Боже, Дин, так хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил, сильно, как в прошлый раз, помнишь, – зачастил Сэм, практически без пауз и интонаций. – Хочу, чтобы ты опять поднял меня и опустил на свой член, ох, Дин, сделай так…  
\- Да, - на большее Дин не был способен. Его ногти впивались в нежную кожу Сэма, он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не нарушить своё обещание.  
Сэм вдруг завёл руку за спину, накрыл ладонью руку Дина.  
\- Не могу больше, - пробормотал он, и с этими словами ввёл кончик пальца внутрь себя, почти сразу вытаскивая его наружу и снова вталкивая в тесное отверстие. Дин, глядя на это зрелище, застонал, провёл мокрой от смазки головкой вдоль тонкого пальца вниз и слегка надавил на вход вместе с Сэмом.  
\- Ди-ин!.. – Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Сэм задрожал, выплёскиваясь на тот самый видавший виды стол. Дину тоже много не потребовалось: достаточно было сжимающейся дырочки и голоса брата, выстанывающего его имя. Белёсая струйка потекла вниз по расселине, украшая вытоптанный ковёр редкими густыми каплями.  
Если вы знаете психологию взаимоотношений старших и младших братьев в семье, то знаете, кому это потом придётся убирать.


End file.
